We'll Always Be Here
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora is now in college and life couldn't be better for him since he got his whole family together again. Unfortunately it looks like the past isn't quiet finished with him as life throws a few new twists his way. Sequel to We Won't Be Separated For Long. Soriku.


**Hey everyone sorry I haven't posted anything for this series lately, been having a hard time writing the last few months. Also I've been going over my notes and trying to get everything prepared for stories. Sadly since my brother and I switched rooms half my notes are missing and they're somewhere in my room.**

 **So this is my sequel to We'll Never be Separated Again and We Won't Be Separated for Long.**

 **Summary: Sora is now in college and life couldn't be better for him since he got his whole family together again. Unfortunately it looks like the past isn't quiet finished with him as life throws a few new twists his way.**

 **~Gut Feelings~**

Sora sighed as he stared at the pile of papers in front of him, he was finally done with the play he had to write for class. He never wanted to do a play again, it was too weird, and he was sure he had messed up the format somewhere. Writing stories was easier, but his writing class required them to be well rounded, or at least familiar with the different types.

A hand touched his back softly yet it still made him jump as he looked up quickly. His blue eyes met a pair of molten gold mixed with violet eyes that stared down at him kindly. Sora blinked before smiling at the upperclassman for his program. The young man's short silver hair fell around his face as he moved his eyes to look at the pile of papers in front of Sora.

"Finally get it done?" The young man's voice had a sultry sound to it yet was deeper then you'd expect for one who looked so young.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"It wasn't so bad was it?" The man asked.

Sora shook his head. "I guess not, it's definitely different though."

"Well it's done now, so you won't have to worry about another play for this class."

Sora smiled. "That's a plus."

The upperclassman looked over some of the pages. "This is actually good."

"You're just saying that."

"No I mean it." The man waved the papers in the air as he began walking away. "Who knows it may be good enough for the play this year."

"Play?" Sora followed him confused.

The man looked at Sora. "No one told you?"

Sora shook his head. "Told me what?"

"Every year the drama club picks a play written by the creative writing students to perform."

"You're kidding." Sora paused, shocked.

The upperclassman continued to walk away from the brunette. Sora shook his head and ran after the silver haired young man, still trying to process what he had said.

"Xeha! Why did you not tell me this before?" Sora asked as he ran up to the man, planning to steal back his play.

"I thought you knew." Xeha stated as he placed the play in a folder at the front of the class and turned it into the bin before Sora could snatch it from him.

Sora groaned as he saw the folder slip into the bin. "Why did you do that? I probably need to work on it more."

"It was fine. besides you didn't exactly have much time left before it was due anyway." Xeha lead Sora away from the classroom, smirking at the brunette's distraught face.

"If I had known I would have done things better."

Xeha sighed. "Oh stop it, you have to give yourself more credit. You're one of the best writers here."

Sora looked up at Xeha. "Really?"

Xeha nodded. "Unlike some of the others, you have a natural talent for the craft. Others practice and study the craft and they become good, you just have this natural charm in your writing. It draws people in."

"Really?" Sora paused, surprised at the praise.

"Now don't get a big head, you still have a ways to go. The play was good but you still need work in some areas, like poetry."

Sora nodded. "Right."

They continued through the halls of the university, Xeha giving his underclassman tips on what to improve or watch out for as they walked. They entered the cafeteria, Sora still listening intently as they walked towards the food lines. Xeha never seemed to pause or lose his words as he explained things, Sora was always amazed with how the man carried himself when explaining things. It was clear he had public speaking experience, something a lot of their class lacked and needed to get better at for when they presented.

"Sora!" A voice shouted, interrupting Xeha mid-sentence.

Sora turned to look for who called out and saw his twin coming towards him. "Vanitas?"

Vanitas stopped in front of Sora, an annoyed look on his face. "You said you'd eat lunch with me today. Marluxia wanted us to video chat with him later so he knows how we're doing."

Sora blinked. "Oh that's right." Sora turned to Xeha. "Sorry I have to go."

Xeha frowned but nodded after a moment. "Family issues? I understand."

Vanitas looked at the upperclassman and paused. "Do I know you?"

Sora looked at Vanitas with a small glare at his twins' attitude. "This is an upperclassman in my department."

"Xeha." The silver-haired young man held his hand out to Vanitas.

Vanitas shook it, his eyes never leaving Xeha's. "I feel like I've seen you before."

"Perhaps we have met, a long time ago."

Vanitas continued staring. "Is Xeha your full name?"

Xeha smirked. "I don't think that matters does it?" The silver-haired student turned to Sora. "I will see you tomorrow then."

Sora nodded and said goodbye before watching his classmate walk away from them. Vanitas kept a stern stare on the man's back as Sora left his side to go get food before following Vanitas to their table, once the silver-haired man was out of sight. Vanitas glared at his twin, not pleased with the brunette's upperclassman.

"Why were you so rude?" Sora asked.

"I don't trust him."

Sora blinked. "Not that that's a surprise, but why?"

"He reminds me of someone. You don't think there is anything off about him?"

Sora blinked. "At first I felt slightly afraid of him, his eyes and hair kind of remind me of our uncle, but he's so nice to me and helpful."

Vanitas looked away, in a completely bad mood now due to the man's appearance. "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"It wouldn't be a first." Sora smiled at his brother.

"Oh shut up!"

The two finished eating in silence before they used Sora's laptop to call their second eldest brother. The man couldn't talk for long though, because he had his hands full with Lumaria, while Larxene was out. Sora cooed at his little niece the entire call, while Vanitas just rolled his eyes at his two gushing brothers whenever the baby did something they deemed adorable.

As soon as the call was over, Vanitas ditched Sora to head back to his dorm room, the meeting from earlier still nagging at him. As he threw himself down on his bed he groaned, he couldn't understand why that guy was throwing him off so badly. Vanitas turned over onto his back and glared at the ceiling, he'd need to go to the gym soon to work off his anger, because for some reason he was just in a foul mood.

His gaze turned from the ceiling to a picture on his desk of his family. He was probably reading too much into his gut wrenching feelings. Nothing was going to happen to Sora or their family, it still felt weird being with everyone again. Even years later it still felt like those first few months he had known Sora for, those months where the brunette was being beaten by their uncles. They were gone though, Vanitas shouldn't be worried about anything, yet he was, like there was something he was forgetting.

 **~End ch. 1~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that, this story has been egging at me for a while now.**

 **So to clarify things Sora is going to Destiny Islands University along with Vanitas, Riku, and Serah. Other characters will appear from The world that never was, final fantasy type-0.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this story!**


End file.
